


Hope of Minus Tirith

by darkcinderwolf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle for Gondor, Legolas feels the weight of the war on his shoulders, and Aragorn sets out to comfort him. A darkness is coming, coming for the Elf prince, can Aragorn save his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight we rest

Chapter 1  
The White City of Minus Tirith stood bearing great wounds, it's walls and many buildings barely standing. Grey smoke stained the white walls as fires spread throughout the City. Cries of its people echoed through the streets as women and children searched for their loved ones. Bodies were strewn throughout the city, hundreds more buried beneath the rubble. Death was everywhere...  
Yet outside the Great city, there was more death, corpses of men, horses, Oliphants and Orcs covered the plain, just less then a thousand men managed to escape the clutches of death, well only less then a few hundred men stood alive.   
An eerie green mist of bone and cloth awaited for the new King of Gondor, Aragorn. He stood before them, his three friends behind. The King of the apparition army floated towards the ranger, his empty eyes bore deep.   
"Release us" was the simple demand, but it seemed strained, the jaw of the ghost almost coming unhinged as the thin skin appeared to tear and even vanish, revealing the bone underneath.  
"Bad idea, quite handy in a tight spot, despite the fact they're dead" Gimli the dwarf ushered from behind Aragorn. The ranger just smiled at his friend, though the ghastly King did no seem as amused.  
"You gave us your word"  
"I hold your oath fulfilled, go... Be at peace" Aragorn spoke as he bowed his head in gratitude. Gimli sighed heavily, but watched on as the mist ascended, fading into nothing. Aragorn turned to face his friends, panting softly, exhausted from the battle. He was surprised as he watched Gandalf bow to him, but it didn't last long, soon he and the rest searched the battle ground, looking for survivors. It wasn't long before the anguished cry of Eomer was heard, everyone turned to see the Rohan warrior pick up his, almost lifeless, sisters' body. Thankfully a few more also survived, and were taken back to the city.   
"Aragorn, we must speak of what action we shall take, I fear Sauron won't be taking this defeat so lightly." Gandalf spoke as he rode by the near future King.   
"I know my friend, and we shall... But first we must let the men rest" the old wizard nodded in agreement. Aragorn looked before him and his horse, there was still much chaos in the street as guards and soldiers struggled to clear away the debris. He was overwhelmed as he rode by women crying over the dead bodies of their husbands, some even children that couldn't escape. Stones clicked under the horses' hooves, the animals having to dance around large fragments of buildings that had fallen.   
"It will take time for this city to be restored" Gimli whispered, he rode clutching the shoulders of his elven friend, Legolas, who had remained silent throughout the ride.   
"Hope is what these people need most now" The elf stated, glancing towards the man whose elvish name, Estel, means that very thing.   
The ascend to the hall seemed laborious, even though the company were on horseback. But it was a huge relief as the men dismounted their loyal, mighty steeds and were taken inside for rest.  
..........  
Night had fallen over Minus Tirith, the word that a new King had arrived, filled the city with joy and hope. Though the man they celebrated was in no such spirits as he sat on his new bed in his new, kingly chambers.   
It was a fairly large room, richly decorated with tapestries of old tales and legends, a black fur rug was sprawled out the floor, lying comfortably by a huge, roaring fire. on the far side of the room was a large oak desk, sitting behind an elegant chair. A wardrobe stood by the bed, containing many garments that Aragorn wasn't too keen on yet.   
The bed itself was magnificent, four large posts stood erect, holding up a velvet canopy that draped down, creating a curtain should they be untied. The bed clothes were that of midnight black velvet, so soft to the touch. Embroided in the center was the white tree of Gondor, stars of white blazing across.   
Instead of resting like his body urged him to, he rose to his feet and padded across the stone floor and onto the large balcony that overlooked the city, and had a clear yet unwanted view of Mordor, mount Doom burning bright. The soon to be King was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear his door being pushed open, nor did he hear the soft footsteps that approached him.   
"Aragorn?" The melodious voice was soft, filled with concern. Aragorn turned, resting his lower back on the wall.  
"What is it, Legolas?" He questioned, the elf was in simple elvish garments, a beautiful pale blue tunic with a high collar, and light blue, tight breeches. The colour looked beautiful against his golden hair, which shone from the moons light.   
"I was simply checking on you, I would have thought you would be asleep by now" the elf replied, he stepped to the rangers' side.  
"I shall retire soon enough, but what of you, you look tired Mellon" Aragorn commented as he looked to his friend.  
"Do not worry about me" Legolas smiled softly, Aragorn returned the gesture, but his eyes held worry, and deeper within them was doubt. And Legolas being the ever perceptive elf, caught this.   
"Something troubles you?" He questioned, the ranger turned his head to look at his friend, his face looked worn, his eyes dark with sorrow. He pondered over his thoughts, his eyes glancing to the elf at his side to the floor.  
A thunderous roar caused the two companions to turn, Mount Doom was lighting the sky a murderous red, ominous smoke rising and blacking out the bright moon, throwing the Kingdom in temporary darkness.   
Aragorn was struck into silence, concerned for the people, his people, and for his friends. He looked down to see a hand gripping his forearm, he followed for the arm up, and was surprised to see Legolas looking equally as scared. The darkness swiftly passed, the moons' light breaking through the dark clouds. The elf quickly removed his hand, returning to his calm and collected state. Aragorn smiled softly to himself, before it turned to a frown.  
"I can not lead these people..." Aragorn admitted, weight heavy on each word. He wished not to burden his friend with this, it was his own and no one else's.   
"Aragorn..." Legolas began but he was silenced by Aragorns' look of defeat.  
"Before you say anything, Mellon. I can't lead these men to their death. Gondor has lost too many men already, I will not be the one to send them to slaughter." The elf peered down at the city below them, it was true, so many had already died.  
"Yes, many have lost their lives, but they have also lost their hope... The White City has been without a King for hundreds of years, it's people been ruled over by a man who called himself a Steward, who cared less for his people. But now a King has come forth, bringing light of faith, and they will follow you... And it will not be to their death" Legolas held a firm gaze, his sapphire blue eyes holding truth within their depths. The dark haired man sighed, and began to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Enter" Aragorn spoke, the door creaked open, and pushing it was Eomer, still in his armor, a sign that he has not deterred from his sister.   
"Forgive me for the late intrusion, My Lord" Eomer bowed, Aragorn and Legolas entered the room, closing the doors behind them.   
"Please, you need not bow nor address me in such manner, I am not King yet" Aragorn smiled warmly. Eomer smiled back, but it was a tired smile.  
"You have always been a King to the people of Rohan, true maybe not our King, but King none the less, even Theoden considered you of such worth." Aragorn was shocked to say the least.  
"Thank you for your kind words, but I have a long way to go. How is your sister fairing?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. If it were possible the warrior became more weary.  
"She still rests, her arm bearing the wound of the Witch King. I thank you for tending to her, I should have stopped her, I should have known she would find a way to fight" Eomer faltered a little, his voice cracking with guilt.  
"No, it is I who should be sorry, I allowed her to accompany us before the battle... She is a stubborn woman" Aragorn urged, Eomer released a small chuckle.  
"That she is, I do not blame you, you led us all into victory, and helped my sister. For that the people of Rohan will answer to your call, and shall aid you in the future, as you did for us." And with that the warrior left. The two friends remained in the silence, Aragorn allowing the warriors words to sink in.  
"You already have an ally, a Kingdom that is not your own is willing to follow you, even back then in Rohan and Helms' deep, they fought along side you. You are a natural leader, and I shall be by your side" Legolas consulted, Aragorn glanced out the corner of his eye, and gave a more genuine smile.  
"Thank you my friend, I have never doubted your loyalty" The man smiled as he faced the elf, placing a firm hand onto a delicate yet strong shoulder. A quick flash of emotion darted across the elf's eyes, but it was gone before it was registered.  
"I have no doubt that you will be a Great King, loved by his people"   
"What do you doubt?" Aragorn quipped, Legolas quirked a dark brow at him.  
"I doubt nothing of you" he answered.  
"But you do doubt something, do not try to hide it, I can see it in your eyes, no matter how hard you try to harden them" Aragorn pressed. The elf knew it was useless.  
"I doubt myself...." was the quiet reply.  
"Why?"  
" A foreboding feeling has been nagging at my mind. A darkness crawls within my being. I sense something is going to happen, something I won't be able to prevent" Aragorn listened intently, never before has the age of the elf shown. For once, Legolas looked tired, his usually bright, vibrant sapphire gemmed eyes were dark and sunken, his flawless porceline skin was paler then usual, except for the darkness that circled his eyes. The elfs' once strong upheld stance was now weary and faltering, his shoulders sagged.   
"Mellon, you are tired, throughout this journey I rarely see you sleep, always watching, always cautious of the world around you" Aragorn spoke softly, his voice low, so low that it could almost lull the elf to sleep.   
"The world has been in need of caution as of late, war has broke upon us" it was a fair answer, but Aragorn wouldn't relent easily.  
"You are within safe walls now, Sauron has not the power to strike straight away after such a defeat. Rest, let your body and mind sleep without fear."   
"I cannot rest, though I may long to" the elf stifled a yawn, but deep in his mind, the darkness still tortured him.  
"You shall, I will make sure of it" And in a flurry of yelps of surprise and silvery blonde strands of hair, Legolas was now lying on the bed, his hair fanned out, spreading half way across the duvet. A few strands framed the elfs' shocked face. His arms rested above his head, stretching out his body as his lower legs hung over the edge of the bed.  
"Aragorn, what is the meaning of this?" The elf tried to question with ignition, but he was betrayed by his wavering voice. The mortal man stood by the bed, between the legs of his friend. Slowly, like a beast, the ranger lowered himself onto the bed, and crawled up the elfs' long body, stopping to hover above.  
"The meaning of this is for you to go to sleep." The dark haired man breathed out slowly, his breath dancing along Legolas' face.   
"But I cannot share your bed, it is unheard of" Legolas retorted, though his mind was screaming to move and flee, his body remained frozen, well not frozen but unwilling to move. It felt endearing to the blonde creature to have such a strong male on top of him, towering over him.   
"It is my bed, I share it with whom I please" Aragorn reasoned.   
"You are going to be King, you cannot share your bed with another male..."   
"Then who?" The ranger had turned serious, more then usual, his ice blue eye piercing down at the elf below.  
"Arwen"   
The mortal smiled softly, he didn't remove himself from his knelt position, but decided to sit softly on the blondes stomach.  
"You didn't know?" It was an simple question, but it held surprise, though the males' face didn't show it, instead it was sullen almost sad.  
"About what?" The elf was genuinly worried at the sudden change, but desperately wanted to know.  
Aragorn sighed, he removed himself, and now sat at the edge of the bed. Legolas rose to sit next to him.  
"Remember that night we ventured into the moutain to the realm of the undead" The elf nodded, a tiny shiver crawling up his back at the mention of those dreaded mountains, even though now free from wandering spirits, it still haunted his mind.   
"Well I was given Narsil by Lord Elrond, and also other news...." he turned to face Legolas, his brow furrowed.  
"Arwen had died" Legolas gasped, his eyes widened with shock and dismay.  
"I'm sorry"   
"Mellon, why do you apologise?" Aragorn smiled, light shining back in his eyes as he gripped his friends shoulder in a tight but gentle hold.  
"You loved her, and she loved you... I should have noticed your anguish" Legolas truly felt dismayed, how could he have not seen his friends suffering, the ranger had been quiet, and he was rather cold to Eowyn before they departed.   
"Do not fret, I was not as anguised as I expected. I was saddened greatly by her death that is true, but it didn't destroy me like I assumed it would. I guess... Our love wasn't meant to be, or else fate would have allowed her to survive" Legolas was confused, he believed that the two lovers were well.... in love, they must have been for the Lady Arwen to willingly give up immortality.  
"I do not understand" He confessed.  
"I noticed... That in my dreams she seemed to look more unsure about her decision, I think deep in her heart she wanted to be with her people, and so her body and soul couldn't take the strain of a mortal life.... She no longer loved me the way she once did.... And I see now, my love for her dwindled to nothing more then friendship" Aragorn explained, the elf could tell the man was telling the truth, his voice held no emotion of misery or pain, but acceptance.  
"When did you start.... to not love her as much" Legolas really didn't not to press on the matter, but he spoke now out of pure curiosity.  
"Before the battle for Helms deep.... when I fell.... You'd think I would see her, and so when I fell into darkness she was there and I felt empty... She kissed me and I felt nothing... This journey has taught me the true meaning of being there for someone and risking everything to protect them, I have found who truly captures my heart" Aragorn was now looking deeply into Legolas' eyes, the elf blushed lightly.  
"And who might that be?" He asked, he turned his head, thinking of anyone else who the future King could have fallen for. There weren't many women that the trio had come into contact with, Eowyn already being dejected, legolas couldn't think of anyone else.  
"Well he has caught my attention many a time" The elf was surprised, but continued to look away.  
The elf was forced to turn to look at Aragorn again, as his chin was gripped by the ranger.  
"Someone who is strong, brave and loyal" Aragorn listed.  
"Eomer is all that"   
"Has never let me down in a crisis"  
"I think Gandalf is a bit old for you"   
"Beautiful and elegant"  
"I wouldn't call Gimli that" the two men chuckled, Aragorn was the first to stop, filtering down to just a content smile.  
"Legolas, out of all my companions, you are the one who has stood by my side, fierce and quick to react. You who waited for me when everyone else believed me to be dead... My foolish little elf" Aragorn placed his hand on the back of the elfs' head, pushing his face closer.   
"Aragorn..." the rangers' name was but a whisper before the two pairs of lips softly met. It was gentle kiss, but the love was there, and legolas could almost cry with joy. As soon as the kiss started, it was over, the two smiling happily at each other.  
"I love you" Aragorn breathed.  
"And I love you" Legolas replied.  
"Now get some sleep" Aragorn chuckled as he rose to his feet, he walked over to the other side of the bed, and before Legolas could question, began to remove his clothes. The elf blushed, turning away to give the man some privacy, but he could still hear the rustle of cloth against skin as the material fell from the mans' body, it wasn't long till he felt the bed sink a little, and almost yelped when he felt arms wrap round his waist.  
"Aragorn!" he squeaked, feeling the mans' built chest pressed up against his back. He almost moaned out, the warm breath of the man behind him tickled his neck, sending shivers down his spine and making his body feel warm.   
"Lie down, Mellon. You are tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Aragorns' voice was husky and sultry, deep and smooth, it was like a pure manifestation of desire, like sin. Before he realized it, his body complied with the order, and he was lying back before he knew it. The velvet covers were draped over the two bodies, the elf remained clothed, but still he felt exposed, the mortal next to him was bare chested, only wearing undergarments.   
"Do you feel warm, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he noted the red flush on the fairer skinned male.  
"A little yes" Legolas whimpered, his body was growing increasingly warm, and he began to feel uncomfortable is his usually comfortable tunic.  
"Well... Lets remove this then" Aragorn shifted, so he was now kneeling by the elf's side. He gently pulled the elf into a sitting position, and slowly began to untie the clutches. Legolas only watched as his tunic was united and pulled from his body. The chilled air came into contact with his warmed skin and sighed softly.  
Aragorn was amazed and awed, he always pictured his elven companion to be beautiful, but nothing prepared the ranger for the sight before him. The elf was flawless, skin as white and luminescent as the very moon that filled the room with her light, giving the elven beauty an ethereal glow. The platinum blonde hair shimmered, as if it was made of starlight, and those eyes, those deep sapphire eyes, glistened with the twinkle of tiny gems.   
The mortal man reached out his hand, and ever so softly stroked the face of his elvish angel, so gently in fact, as if worried he would break the beautiful being.  
"Aragorn..." Even his voice was beautiful, so light, like music.  
"I feel as if I'm under an enchantment..." Aragorn spoke.  
"Don't be foolish" Legolas chuckled. Aragorn smiled, moving his hand to now brush through the blonde locks of hair. He continued to run his fingers through the golden strands, this motion causing the elfs' eyes to droop.  
"You are tired, let us rest now." Aragorn smiled as he gently pushed Legolas onto his back, he then nestled beside the elf, pulling the duvet over them.  
"Goodnight, my elf"   
"Goodnight... Aragorn" and shortly after, the two were had fallen into slumber.


	2. Power of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn struggles to help his friend fight the darkness that tries to consume him

Chapter 2:

 

..............................  
A fews hours had passed before the elf started stirring. With a start Legolas opened his eyes, his blood raced throughout his being. He remained still for a few moments, listening. Nothing was heard except for the soft snores of the ranger. But then the still air came to life with energy, sparking like lightning through the elfs' body. Legolas rose, the covers slipping from his body, he gently recovered the mortal, and picking up his shirt he left the room.   
The energy seemed to call him as he followed the corridors, he made no sound, not even his footsteps could be heard. He placed his tunic back on, feeling the cold now. Soon the energy started to change, replacing the excited feeling within Legolas' heart to sorrow, it began to sound like singing, soft woeful singing, in elvish as well. This urged Legolas on and he soon found himself on the courtyard that overlooked the whole Kingdom. He walked slowly down the stairs, cautious like a lynx. The courtyard was bathed in moonlight, and elf was entranced as he neared the white tree, gently he placed a hand on its withered trunk.   
"You have been waiting for a King to return the longest..." Legolas whispered, he glanced up and gave a sad smile as he saw one single blossom.  
"For so long.... And yet you always had hope... I shall bring you a King, I will ensure that Aragorn lives to be the King that Gondor and you have waited for" he whispered patting the trunk of the tree. He was about to turn to head for the stairs until he caught a glimpse of the moons' reflection in the small pond that fed the tree. He peered into it, just staring as the ripples distorted the moons' shape every so often. But soon the beautiful, white orb began to bleed red, starting around the edge and then slowly seeping inwards towards the centre.   
Legolas frowned in confusion, but he couldn't tear his sight away, soon the whole moon was blood red, then magically it caught fire, Legolas gasped at this, and then fear took hold of him as in the center of the orb, a slit like pupil began to open.  
"Its him" Legolas whimpered to himself. The eye was staring straight at him, menacingly.  
"Legolas...." a scratchy, deep evil voice called to him, the pupil seemed to open wider as if trying to pull him in.  
"NO!" The elf cried, landing on his back as he pulled himself away. He rose quickly, seeing nothing but the pale moon once more in the reflection. But the terror didn't stop, the voice kept calling his name, seemingly luring him. Without thinking about it, Legolas began to walk up to the peak of the courtyard, walking the same path as the former Steward did to his death. 

Aragorn woke to find that Legolas was no where to be seen.  
"Mellon?" He whispered, knowing that if the Elf was nearby he would respond, but yet no answer came. Feeling uneasy, Aragorn climbed out of bed and threw on a nearby loose dress shirt.   
He wandered the corridors, not caring if he made a noise.  
"Mellon?" He called softly, but still no reply from his elvish friend. Suddenly a nearby door opened and Gandalf waltzed out, looking weary but alert, a panicked look in his eyes.  
"Something is wrong" was all he said, Aragorn nodded in agreement, the air was thick with evil.   
"I cannot find Legolas" Aragorn stated, Gandalf hummed in reply. A burst of energy caused the two men to whip round in all directions.  
"What is going on?" Aragorn asked in desperation.  
"I know not, but I fear it has something to do with Legolas" and so the two began their search for the elf.

Said elf was now at the very peak of the courtyard, now looking over all of Gondor, his gaze drifted towards the raging mount doom, he didn't even blink as the wind caused his long locks to whip his face, it was as if he was in a trance.  
"Legolas...." the voice called to him again, the dark clouds above Mordor began to swirl, and seemed to catch alight forming the great eye, which was staring again at Legolas.  
"You will not succeed, Aragorn will die!" Sauron hissed out, almost hypnotically.  
"Fall...." his voice echoed in the elfs' mind, and Legolas stepped ever closer to the edge.  
...................  
Aragorn burst opened the doors that lead to the courtyard, and almost froze at the sight. legolas was only a few steps away from falling.  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, but the elf didn't respond.  
"Sauron has him" Gandalf stated, and just at that Aragorn began to run.  
.........................  
"Fall Legolas, fall" the voice kept repeating. The pupil of the eye widening as if in anticipation as the elf was now so close. And it was like Sauron had now lost patience as he yelled.  
"FALL!!!" And Legolas began to, his body tipped forwards, with his hair drifting behind him.  
"NO!!!" strong arms wrapped round his torso, pulling him backwards and crashing to the ground. All the dark energy ceased and vanished, as if nothing had happened.  
The white wizard ran up to Aragorn, who now held an unconscious Legolas in his arms as the two were lying on the floor. Aragorn turned his body, pulling the elf so that he lay on his side.  
"Legolas, wake up" Aragorn started to shake the elf.  
"Legolas.... Get up" he was now roughly shaking him. Eomer and Gimli had now rushed out after hearing the cry Aragorn.  
"What happened?" Gimli demanded to know.  
"Legolas was ensnared by Sauron" Gandalf replied. The small warrior just gaped for a few moments, his eyes wide and his mouth closing and opening in disbelief. Soon the dwarf was cursing and mumbling to himself.  
"Is he...?" Eomer hesitated to ask, fearing the worst. Gandalf did not reply, looking grim as the trio watched with woeful eyes.  
Aragorn continued to shake the limp body of the elf, becoming desperate with every shake.  
"Please... Please wake up" he begged, when the body in his arms didn't respond, Aragorn pulled it to his chest tightly. He stroked the blonde hair, threading it through his fingers. Softly Aragorn placed a small kiss on the elfs' forehead, before hugging his friend again. It was a heart wrenching sight, and all seemed too much until Aragorn stilled.   
"Aragorn...." A small voice whimpered, Aragorn pushed at Legolas' shoulders, so that he was sitting up almost, and he smiled wearily as sapphire blue eyes finally opened.   
"Oh Legolas.... Thank goodness" Aragorn breathed out. Legolas looked around at his surroundings, confusion written in his eyes. His mind was foggy and unclear, spinning making him dizzy.   
"Where... Where am I?" He questioned, shaking his head to clear his mind. But that did nothing but increase the pounding in his head.  
"You are in the courtyard of the white tree" Gandalf replied, relief in his eyes along with everyone elses. Legolas gazed up at the trio, then to Aragorn.  
"What were you doing out here?" the dark haired man asked. Legolas glanced down, his brows knitted together in thought.   
"I was... speaking... with the tree, it was calling me, but then.. the pond..."fear rose in his eyes as images flared up in his memory.  
"The pond showed me... the eye... breathed in flame... it was pulling me in" the elfs' voice rose as panic and fear began to take hold of him. Aragorn placed his hands on the elfs' shoulders to try and calm him, but this did not settle the frightened blonde.  
"Then.... I heard him... He was calling my name.... He told me I would... I would...." he gazed at Aragorn, the man held the elfs' gaze for it looked like it was the only thing keeping the elf grounded. Suddenly the elf grabbed Aragorn, then he began to touch him, gripping at his arms then stroking the mans' face.   
"You're still alive..." Legolas breathed out.  
"Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" before he could get an answer, Legolas slumped forward.  
"Mellon!" Aragorn cried in surprise, he pulled the elf back, and sighed when he realised that the elf had just passed out.  
"I think it wise for you to take him inside, he has been through a lot" Gandalf advised, Aragorn did not hesitate to scoop Legolas into his arms, carrying him bridal style back inside.  
"What do you think the eye told him?" Gimli growled out, his beady eyes narrow with anger.  
"He checked that Aragorn was alive.... Do you think that Sauron showed him something?" Eomer asked. Gandalf peered into the pond, then towards Mordor.  
"I believe Sauron told Legolas that Aragorn is going to die, and the fact that Sauron tried to end Legolas' life now, proves that he may well be what prevents the future Kings' death." Gandalf explained.  
"So Legolas is going to save Aragorn" Eomer stated.  
"Yes.... but at what cost?" Gimli mumbled, but the two men heard, and they all thought the same. Will the elf survive the oncoming storm.  
................................  
The morning sun rose above the horizon, peaking over the mountains to shine its warmth on the land of Gondor. Its' rays of light filtered into the Kingdom, waking up the city.

A beam of light shone through the windows of the Kings' chambers, specks of dust fluttering and glistening in the light. The stream of white grew, spreading across the floor to climb along the velvet covers of the bed, it drew closer, before stopping to land on the peaceful face of Legolas, at first the elf sighed the warmth, but as he woke up more, he squinted to block out the bright light. He raised a hand against the sun, as he fully opened his eyes.  
"The morning sun..." Legolas groaned, his head was still pounding, though not as such as the night before. Suddenly he shot up, his elf eyes scanning the room.  
"Aragorn?" he called out, he looked down to see himself still decent, and began to stride to the door. He pulled open the door and stared down the long corridor. He stepped out and paused when he sensed when he wasn't alone, on either side of him were armored guards, neither moving to look at him. He quirked a brow in interest.  
"Excuse me..." He spoke softly.  
"Have either of you two seen the Lord Aragorn?" He asked, one of the guards looked at him.  
"The King is with the wizard" was the stoney reply.   
"Thank you" Legolas bowed his head, then swiftly turned on his heel and raced down the corridor. 

Within the throne room, Aragorn was speaking with the wizard, deep in conversation.   
"We must make a decision swiftly, after what happened last night, Sauron is bound to make a move" Gandalf consoled. Aragorn listened intently, his arms crossed over his chest.   
"So you are saying that he tried to kill Legolas last night... Because he fears that Legolas is going to be the one to save me?" the white bearded man nodded. The doors burst open, and Legolas strode in.  
"Legolas..." Aragorn smiled.  
"You should be resting" Gandalf scolded. But the elf kept approaching, determination in his eyes. He finally stood before the ranger, his sapphire eyes scanning the man in front of him. It was silent between the two, neither taking their eyes of one another.  
"Is everything alright?" Aragorn questioned.  
"I am fine, and I swear that I will protect you, I would give my life to save yours" Legolas declared.   
"Legolas, I pray that you will not have to give up your life, and I also swear to protect you" Aragorn countered, and with that he pulled the elf into a friendly embrace. Gandalf just smiled at the scene, but he knew that he had to be the one to pull them apart.  
"Aragorn..." he called softly, the two broke apart, still smiling at each other.  
"We must discuss this matter"  
"Yes, we will... We will have a meeting at nightfall, then tomorrow we will take action"  
......................  
It was well into midday when Aragorn was wandering around the corridors, this time in search of the elf.   
"Where could he have gone?" The man muttered to himself, he passed by many servants and guards, all who bowed to him. In the end, he came to the conclusion that the elf was not inside.   
"If you are looking for the elf, try the city" Gimli said, Aragorn had found him on the steps outside the hall, deep in comfort of his pipe. The man thanked his friend and ran off towards the city.  
.............  
Work had begun to restore the city, as men shifted and moved rubble and debris, people already making amends to their homes. Horses were being used to pull beams of wood, dragging them across cobble stone.  
Amongst the many who were trying the help, Legolas was doing the horrid task of finding any survivors. With his keen elf sight and hearing he searched through the carnage, unfortunately there weren't many survivors, but the elf kept searching. Those he did find alive were rapidly taken for treatment, each one of them giving their gratitude to the elf.   
As the day dragged on and more and more bodies were being found Legolas grew tired, physically and emotionally. There were more dead then alive, and it was starting to get to the elf.   
.........  
Aragorn searched the city, asking anyone and everyone where the elf could be. Finally a knight had informed him that his friend was helping with the search, and Aragorn was heading straight for him.  
Carts of the dead were being pulled away, whilst the wounded were being carried to help. He soon came across a large pile of rubble, and searching on top of it was the elf.   
"Legolas, you must rest" Aragorn tried to coax him down.  
"We've been trying to get him to rest, but he refuses" Another knight spoke. With a heavy sigh, Aragorn began to climb the wreckage. The elf continued to dig through the debris, pushing away stone and wood, his brow was covered in sweat, dirt and dust clinging to his skin and clothes.  
"Mellon, you've done all you can, let the men finish here" Aragorn spoke softly as he stood shakily behind his friend.   
"I can still help" The elf persisted, not even turning to face the man. Aragorn growled to himself, he had to think of some way of getting the elf to rest, but the blonde was so stubborn, that the only thing that would hopefully get him to stop was an attack on his pride.  
"You'll damage your hands if you continue" Aragorn started, the elf stiffened slightly, Aragorn was soon going to hate himself for what he was about say.  
"How are you going to protect me, if you can not wield your bow" Legolas swirled round, an overwhelming emotion welling in his eyes, it was a mixture of hurt and defeat.   
"Forgive me, I did not mean to say such thing" Aragorn quickly rambled, apologizing to the elf.  
"I understand, you wanted me to rest... I guess I was being stubborn" The elf admitted as he stared down at his hands, his knuckles were a sore red, his fingertips blackened by the dirt, the palms of his hands thankfully only suffering minor scratches. Aragorn gripped his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"Come, you need to wash up, get some rest, then we must head for the meeting" Legolas nodded as he followed the mortal, careful not to dislodge any ruble that may casue them to fall. As soon as the duo hit level ground, they walked on, by each others side.  
.................  
The sun now was casting a dark shadow over the land as it began to fall beyond the horizon, the sky brandishing colors of reds, violets and pinks that slowly faded into the darkness of the night. Lights of lamps and lanterns began to spark alive within the city walls as the people welcomed the night time, the streets became empty and silent as the town prepared for sleep.  
Yet on the top level of the city, deep within the hall of the King, a meeting was taking place, a meeting that would decide the citys' future.   
Aragorn stood just at the base of the stairs that led to the throne, his eyes locked at the ground, deep in thought. Legolas stood nearby, glancing round at the others that were gathered. Gimli sat in the Stewards' chair, smoking once again. Eomer stood uneasy, watching everyone anxiously as in turn they looked at the pacing Gandalf.  
"Frodo has passed beyond my sight, the darkness is deepening" Gandalf finally spoke, the air seemed to become thick with tension. Aragorn lifted his gaze.  
"If the dark Lord had the ring, we would know it" He stated. Gandalf not comforted at all continued to pace.  
"It's only a matter of time. Sauron has suffered a defeat, that is true, but behind those black gates, behind the wall, a new army is rising." Gimli bit the end of his pipe between his teeth, before removing it to growl out.  
"Let him rot there, why should we care at all?" Gandalf turned to face the dwarf, his face ashened.  
"Because ten thousand orcs lie between Frodo and mount Doom...... I have sent the poor fool to his death" Aragorn sharply turns, a new look of purpose in his eyes.  
"No. There is hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage, and we will give him that"   
"How?" Gandalf questioned.  
"Draw out the devils' army, empty the dark lands. Then we shall gather our full strength and march upon the Black gates." Aragorn reasoned, Gimli choked on his pipe, coughing heavily.   
"We cannot achieve victory" Eomer stated as he stepped forwards. Aragorn nodded, but he held his head high.  
"Not for ourselves.... But we can give Frodo time if we keep Saurons' eye focused on us. Keep him blind from all else."   
"A diversion..." Legolas smiled, Aragorn caught the elfs' eyes, smiling in return.  
Gandalf walked up to the man, his voice low as he murmured.  
"Sauron will suspect a trap, he will not take the bait" he cautioned.  
"He will take the bait, I will ensure that" Aragorn stated, causing Gandalf to flash him a look of confusion and concern.  
"Certainty of death, small chance of success.... What are we waiting for?" Gimli gruffed out.   
"Eomer, have as many men ready to head out tomorrow morning, tomorrow we will end this" Aragorn ordered, Eomer bowed and ventured out.   
"Well then, I'm off to grab me some food, then I'll be in my chambers" Gimli stated as he hopped of the black seat and marched on down the hall.  
"I hope this works, we cannot afford to fail now" Gandalf cautioned.  
"We will succeed" Aragorn nodded, Gandalf gave him an unsure glance, but without further question, the white wizard soon left.   
"How to you plan on laying this bait?" Legolas asked as he walked up to the man. Aragorn patted the elf on the back, beckoning him to follow him out of the hall.  
"Leave that to me" he only said. The two friends walked down the corridor, Legolas feeling more uneasy with every step. He kept glancing at the man that walked beside him, wondering what his friend was planning.   
"Aragorn...." He stopped, his face serious as he stared after the future King. Aragorn turned.  
"What is it Legolas?" he asked, he caught Legolas staring, but the elf turned his gaze.  
"I feel like you're going to do something reckless" the elf admitted.  
"What are you planning Aragorn?" Legolas asked as he looked up, his eyes demanding an answer. The ranger gave a sad look, but he shook his head.  
"You do not need to worry, what I plan to do is simply make sure that Sauron focuses on us instead of Frodo" Aragorn replied.  
"I understand that.... I just fear what method you will fall to, in order to do so" Legolas retorted, his dark brows furrowed with the frustration that built within him. Aragorn sighed, he walked up to the elf, and placed a hand on the back of the blondes' neck, pulling him so that their foreheads met gently.   
"Look at me" Aragorn ordered softly, Legolas lifted his gaze and sapphire clashed with ice. The two remained staring at each other, Aragorn holding onto the elf tightly.  
"Have I ever gave you any reason to not trust me?" he asked.   
"No... You have not" Legolas breathed out.  
"Then I ask you to trust me again, as you have done for so long" Aragorn smiled.  
"I trust you, always have... Always will"   
"Thank you" Aragorn lifted his lips to place a kiss on the elfs' forehead. Legolas froze for a moment.  
"Now come, we need to rest." Aragorn spoke as he turned to once again walk down the corridor. Legolas remained behind for only a few seconds, still in shock from the gesture. Aragorn glanced over his shoulder when he did not hear the sound of his friends footfalls.  
"Legolas?" he questioned, Legolas snapped out of his shock, and trotted up alongside the mortal.  
The two walked in silence again, neither daring to speak. Aragorns' chambers were the first that the two came across, Aragorn began to push open his door, then gestured towards the elf.  
"Will you be joining this night?" Aragorn asked.  
"I think it's best I be in my own chambers, I have much to prepare" Legolas replied, he failed to see the hint of disappointment within the rangers eyes.  
"Well then, I bid you goodnight, I will see you at dawn" with that the elf carried on by himself, travelling further down the corridor. Aragorn watched as the blonde entered his chambers, before finally walking into his own. He waited for a few moments, just leaning against the door, before he pushed himself forwards, he grabbed his sword Anduril and then silently, so quiet that even Legolas wouldn't hear, he exited his room, and swiftly traveled back towards the Kings' hall.  
He pushed open the grand doors, and strode towards the Stewards throne, where just beside it on a black marble table was the Palantir, the black orb glistened, looking harmless and unimportant.   
Aragorn took a deep breath, and he clutched the cool orb with in his left hand, lifting it to his face. He stared deep within the swirling depths, and soon a golden fire emerged. Aragorns' eyes were quickly drawn into it as the fire engulfed eye showed itself.  
The eye began speaking its' foul black speech within Aragorns' mind. Unfazed by the dark language Aragorn raises his sword between him and the orb, the pupil widened ever so slightly in recognition.  
"For so long you have hunted me. Long have I ever eluded you. But no more shall I run. Behold, the sword of Elendil" Aragorn smiled to himself as the eye looked panicked. But then the evil presence began to chuckle its scratchy laugh and Aragorn became concerned as he looked deeper into the swirling darkness.   
"I know what you fear most" Sauron hissed, and Aragorn almost cried out as dark images began to flash within the orb. He couldn't take any more before he released the orb allowing it to crash to the floor. He watched it roll, the fire within growing dim. Aragorn panted, sweat forming a layer on his skin. His hand trembled as he lifted it before him, his palm slightly red from the palantir. He succumbed to the fear as he fell to his knees, he ignored the clash of his sword as it slipped from his hand, choosing instead to place both of them over his face. The hall was filled with his shaky breaths and choked sobs.   
"I won't let it happen..." he repeated to himself, he quietened down, regaining his composure. He grabbed his sword as he rose and ignoring the Palantir, he left.   
"Tomorrow... This war will end"  
..........................


End file.
